


One Last Lie

by SapphireBlair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Attempt at angst, But Not Quite Cheating, Cheating, Graphic Description, Guns, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mafia AU, Smoking, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlair/pseuds/SapphireBlair
Summary: Usually, it would take people months or even years to forgive someone who has lied to them, especially if its a big one.But for Jisung?It would just take him another lie.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	One Last Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy 💕

Dating Zhong Chenle has been what could possibly be Jisung’s best decision ever.

Never would he have thought that the scrawny little recruit who couldn’t even say a single word in front of him without stuttering would turn his life upside down. 

It didn’t cross his mind even once that he would be able to love someone as much as he loves Chenle. The person who never fails to make him smile even during the worst days of the week. The person he wants to see the most after a stressful meeting with his council. The person who gets mad at him for losing his temper and “accidentally” killing someone. The person who sees who he is beyond the guns and drugs around him. 

Jisung always thinks of how lucky he is to have someone like Chenle love him and shower him with affection every single day. Their relationship is not all sunshine and rainbows given the life that they have but they make it work. It’s hard but they make it work and they’re happy with how things are between them.

Now here they are. Celebrating their first anniversary tonight. 

He’s busy staring outside the window in the backseat of his car and thinking about how their night will go when he is interrupted by his right-hand man.

“Sorry for calling you this but you look awfully stupid Park Jisung.” Jeno teasingly says from the driver’s seat. “Smiling outside while holding a bouquet of flowers looking like a lovesick fool. Very uncharacteristic for someone who shoots people every goddamn day.”

Jisung can’t help but laugh at Jeno’s comment. Maybe he does look stupid but can you blame him? The mere thought of Chenle makes him happy inside as if he were a 13-year old boy and not a 23-year old man.

“You would look like this too if only you would tell Renjun hyung about how you feel about him.” 

“You know he doesn’t like me like that. He’d probably rather date his dagger collection than date a human being like me.” Jeno dejectedly says.

“Okay then. I’m just going to act like I didn’t hear the two of you in your off—”

“Stop right there! Don’t even think about continuing that sentence!” Jeno shouts while blushing so hard. If only he weren’t driving, Jeno would’ve probably punch Jisung for saying that out loud. 

Jisung was busy snickering at Jeno’s blushing face when a familiar ringtone echoes inside the car. Jisung looks at his phone and sees one of their hitmen calling him, most probably asking him for another raise for a job well done tonight. He sighs as he rejects the call and turns his phone off.

“Jeno hyung.” Jeno looks at him with furrowed eyebrows through the rearview mirror. “Tell everyone that I am busy tonight. Make sure no one calls me or even texts me. Don’t even think about barging into Chenle’s tonight. I don’t care if Seoul is on fire or if we lose a billion dollars. You guys can deal with it on your own. Understood?”

“What if they insist on calling you?”

“Shoot them. Gut them out. I don’t care.” Jisung replies nonchalantly and looks back to the window.

A few minutes more, he starts to see some buildings that he has become familiar with after passing by it at least once a day, or two if Jisung’s feeling a little bit clingy. He suddenly feels his heart race a little bit faster as his boyfriend’s apartment comes into view. He’s not quite sure if it’s because he is nervous to fuck things up for tonight or is it because he’s too excited to see Chenle. 

Soon enough, the vehicle pulls up in front of the apartment complex. 

“I’m not going to ruin this night right hyung? I tend to fuck up a lot of things.” Jisung says as he starts to feel his fingers tremble. 

“Oh please. You run one of the biggest mafias in the country yet you never fucked up even once.” Jeno assures him. “Besides, it’s just Chenle. I don’t think you fucking something up in your anniversary could make him unlove you or anything similar to that. You two are too grossly in love with each other to do that.”

Jisung shakes his head and cards his fingers through his soft brown hair as Jeno’s words sink in. “I’m worried about nothing aren’t I?” Jeno nods.

While telling Jeno his last orders for the mafia, he starts to gather his phone, his gun, the bouquet of roses in his lap, and his anniversary gift for his boyfriend. _Who says mafia leaders can’t be romantic?_

He goes out of the car and heads towards the apartment but before he could go further, Jeno calls his name. He looks back and sees him smiling genuinely at him. 

“I’m glad you’re finally happy Jisung-ah.” 

He feels his heart swell at the genuineness in Jeno’s words. Every day felt like hell for Jisung before he met Chenle two years ago. But when Chenle barged into his fucked up life, everything just became better. 

A content smile makes its way to his face as he says, “So am I hyung.”

He turns around and marches towards the building in front of him.

He enters the apartment building and goes straight to the private elevator that Jisung personally requested to have only for Chenle’s floor (if he threatened the owner of the building with a few missing fingers and toes, Chenle doesn’t need to know that). 

He enters the elevator and leans to the sidewall while thinking about the perfect way to greet Chenle. Simply greeting Chenle with a ‘ _happy anniversary’_ may look cool but might look like he doesn’t care. Pouring out his feelings for Chenle may look cute but doesn’t it seem too cheesy and may even look like he’s already proposing (not that he would mind)?

His overthinking was interrupted by the opening of the doors of the elevator. With one last mental note to try his best not to fuck things up, he goes out and strides towards Chenle’s door. After punching in the keycode and scanning his thumb, he opens the door and enters the apartment.

Jisung expected to see Chenle running around the kitchen trying to finish cooking their dinner by 7 or maybe he expected to see Chenle carelessly cleaning his favorite gun on the couch while watching his favorite drama. Yet all that welcomed him was nothing but the silence and darkness of the apartment. 

“Chenle? Babe?” he calls out yet no one replies. 

He starts walking towards the kitchen to look for his partner but he finds it clear of someone rushing to cook dinner. He sets down the bouquet and his gift down the kitchen counter and leaves the kitchen to look for Chenle in the living room. The curtains in the living room are drawn out, letting in the soft light of the full moon which allows him to still move his way through the apartment without bumping into any of the furniture. 

After finding the living room empty as well, Jisung takes his phone from his pocket to call his boyfriend. While waiting for his phone to turn on, his eyes scan the apartment once again and stops when he sees a faint light coming from the bedroom down the hallway. 

_‘The mission last night must have tired him out so bad’_ he thinks. He puts his phone back inside his suit jacket and makes his way towards the bedroom.

While walking, he frowns upon hearing a noise coming from the bedroom.

Whines. High pitched whines. The closer he gets to the room, the louder these sounds get. 

He should probably stop himself from intruding whatever Chenle is doing but he proceeded on moving towards the source of the noise.

Ever since he was very young, Jisung has been trained to expect the worst of the worst in every moment yet nothing could have prepared him for what he sees the moment he opens the door.

On the edge of the neatly made bed, there his boyfriend is, with his back towards Jisung, with his arms wrapped around the shoulders of a man he doesn’t know whilst sitting on top of his lap. His head thrown back as the man trails kisses along the side of his neck. The man roaming his hands all over Chenle’s slim body. 

The image in front of Jisung just doesn’t sink into him. Nothing in front of him just makes sense. _What is happening? Who is this man? What is Chenle doing? Am I dreaming?_

“Chenle? What the fuck?” he lets out after recovering from his initial shock. His eyes looking at the man and back again to his lover. 

Chenle looks back and smirks at him. “Hey sweetheart. You’re here early.” 

Jisung feels his blood boil as the man holding his boyfriend let out a chuckle as if mocking him. He strides across the room and grabs Chenle’s arm forcefully, removing him from the man’s lap and hiding Chenle behind him. 

Jisung takes his gun from his jacket and aims it in front of him. To the man kissing his boyfriend just moments ago.

“Any final words before I blow your brains out?” he snickered, ready to shoot the living lights out of the asshole in front of him.

The sound of a gun loading fills the room, except it’s not from him. A second later Jisung feels the familiar cold feeling of a gun’s muzzle on the back of his head.

“Don’t even think about pulling that trigger Park.”

_What?_ Jisung, confused with Chenle’s words, lowers his gun and turns around to look bewilderedly at Chenle. 

Everything about Chenle seems different tonight. Don’t get him wrong. Chenle is still as beautiful as before. His lips still as pink and soft-looking as before. His black hair still contrasting gorgeously with his pale skin. He still looks really pretty.

But his eyes. Those eyes that Jisung liked to look at. Those eyes that gave him comfort in this chaotic and dangerous world. Those eyes that made him feel warm inside when he looks at him had become so cold. Chenle’s eyes are distant, dark, and unreadable. Not even the slightest of emotion can be traced from it.

“Dejun, wait for me in the car. I’ll just talk to Mr. Park here. It won’t take me long.” Chenle orders while still aiming his gun at the taller guy.

“But Sir—” 

“I said wait for me in the car!” Chenle glares at Dejun from behind Jisung. “I’ll be fine. Trust me. He can’t hurt me.”

Dejun sighs and stands up to leave the room and soon the apartment. The moment they hear the front door closing, Chenle lowers his gun and just stares back at Jisung. 

No one dared to break the silence in the room. No one dared to break eye contact. The tension in the air just keeps on getting thicker the longer no one talks. So many unanswered questions looming the both of them. 

Chenle looks away first and goes beside his bed. He throws his gun onto the center of the bed and proceeds to open the drawer of his bedside table and light up a cigarette. Meanwhile, Jisung just stands there, rooted in his place, too shocked to keep up with the events for tonight. He was expecting to have a lovely anniversary dinner and then some cuddling in bed at the end of the night. Yet none of those happened tonight.

“Are you not going to kill me? Shoot me dead like you always do with people who irritate you?” Chenle dryly said after puffing out the smoke and sitting back on the bed. 

“What was that stunt Chenle? Huh? If this is a stunt for our anniversary then that’s just fucked up baby.” 

“Oh. That?” Chenle giggles. “Did you not find it hot? Me making out with someone else? You should try it sometime. I could tell De—” 

“I am fucking done with your games Zhong Chenle! What the fuck is happening right now?! Don’t make this situation more ridiculous than it already is! Had you been someone else I would have fucking shot you so stop beating around the bush!” he frustratedly shouts. 

“What’s there to explain?” Chenle inhales one last smoke before throwing his cigarette to the floor and stepping on it. “I am breaking up with you Park Jisung.”

His eyes widen and his face loses its color upon hearing what Chenle just said. This wasn’t how it’s supposed to go. This wasn’t how he wanted to spend this night.

“But why? Did I do something wrong?! We were fine before you went home this morning. Baby please. Tell me why.” Jisung pleads defeatedly, obviously confused and tired of this mess. 

Chenle laughs softly and slowly walks towards Jisung until he is right in front of him. Close enough that they share the same air and Jisung could count every lash in his eyes. Chenle raises his hand to caress Jisung’s left cheek and smirks when he feels Jisung leaning into the touch.

“I’m going back to Shanghai sweetheart. I’m going back home. Back to my own empire.”

Jisung frowns and his eyebrows furrow in confusion.“Empire? What the fuck are you talking about Zhong Chenle?! How can you fucking own an empire when you’re nothing but a homeless thief when Renjun found you!” 

“Homeless thief.” Chenle’s lips curl up in a smirk. “I am far from a homeless thief Park Jisung. I am way more than that. See for yourself.” 

Chenle steps back from Jisung and starts to unbutton his shirt without looking away from him. As confused as Jisung was, he didn’t dare to speak. He just stared at his boyfriend, waiting for him to finish whatever the fuck he planning to do.

Chenle takes off his shirt and turns around. Jisung feels his world and sanity fall apart when his eyes find their way to Chenle’s left shoulder blade.

Right where a howling wolf tattoo used to decorate the expanse of Chenle’s left shoulder, a fresh tattoo is placed. Not just any tattoo but a crest. 

A mafia crest.

Chenle’s own.

An orange viper loosely wrapped around a dagger. He has seen this before when he was a child. Back when his father killed someone in front of him for the first time. He remembers it clearly. The Shanghai mafia.

“Can you believe it babe?” Chenle excitedly asks. “My dad finally let me have our empire crest after so many years! He told me I’m finally worthy of being the next leader of his mafia.” 

Suddenly everything made sense. Everything fell into place.

The trap in Daegu that cost the lives of his men. The billions of dollars that suddenly disappeared from their safe. The shipment of ecstasy that never reached the Jeonju clan. Taeyong and Jaehyun hyung’s ‘accident’ in China.

It has been almost a year now of them figuring out who the fucker is behind all of it. But all their efforts just all go into waste and they never succeed. Turns out that asshole is closer than they all think.

All this time. It was Chenle. 

The mole.

Chenle who knew how to shoot so well that some of their hitmen could not keep up. Chenle who knew the precise point to slit someone’s throat. Chenle who never got scared or even flinched when someone’s guts splatters across his face. 

_You are so fucking stupid Park Jisung. So fucking stupid. Closer than you think. Of course, it would be THAT close._

Jisung just stared at Chenle’s back. Studying the image on Chenle’s porcelain skin. The viper baring its fangs and staring at him, mocking him for his foolishness. 

A few moments in silence passed until Chenle wears his shirt back again. 

“What Park Jisung?” Chenle seats and leans his arms back to the bed after fixing his shirt. “Cat got your tongue? I guess my clan tattoo looks that good huh?”

Chenle sat there, eyebrow raised and waiting for a reply but nothing came. Jisung remained silently standing with his head bowed dejectedly. Hands clenching and unclenching. Breathing heavily, trying so hard to calm himself.

Finding Jisung ridiculous, Chenle can’t help but scoff at him. “If you’re just going to stand there looking like a fucking loser and not talk to me then I’ll just leave.” 

Chenle stands and is about to leave the room when he hears Jisung mumble something under his breath. So soft and quiet he could have mistaken it as his own thoughts talking to him. 

He turns around to look at Jisung who's looking at him with narrowed eyes and lips drawn back in a snarl. “You have to be a little louder than that, Park Jisung. I don’t have the ears of a bat.”

“I said, how fucking could you Zhong Chenle!” Jisung screams, finally losing his last bit of patience. “I trusted you for fuck’s sake! How could you do this to me?!”

Jisung feels sick. Was everything a lie? Has the last 2 years been a big fucking game for Chenle?  
  


“Why are you asking me that? The real question here is: How could you do this to yourself Jisung?” Chenle crosses his arm and leans to the wall near the door. “You made everything too easy for me sweetheart. I wasn’t even supposed to get close to you in the first place. Dad said to steal a few billion, collect some information, and go back home. But one look at this ‘innocent’ face and you take me to your side. Fuck you didn’t even do a thorough background check on me. Do you realize how that’s a fucking amateur mistake on your side Park? Even a 9-year old me knows better than to do that!”

“I catch a bullet for you and you open yourself up to me and just fall. You are too kind. Too trusting with the people close to you. You always wear your heart on your sleeves darling.” Chenle continues. “You let yourself feel too much. Your emotions control you. A little bit of affection and I have you on the palm of my hand.”

Jisung knows it himself. He knows that everything the man in front of him is saying is true. 

Chenle pushes himself away from the wall and walks again to Jisung. When he’s close enough, he wraps his arms around Jisung’s broad shoulders and tilts his head back, staring at Jisung’s eyes. As if Jisung isn’t hurt enough yet, Chenle starts talking again. 

“Maybe your mom was right all along sweetheart.” Chenle murmurs. “Maybe you really are the weak link in your family. The fuck up, am I right? Your dad couldn’t have made a bigger mistake than handing the mafia over to you.”

Chenle feels Jisung flinch from his words. Yes. Just like that. Touch every wound that he has. Touch where it hurts.

Jisung was about to say something when they hear a sound from Chenle’s phone. Chenle removes himself from Jisung and reaches back in his pocket. One look at his phone and Chenle feels another wave of irritation washing over him. 

_‘Be home by morning, son. We have a meeting.’_ the message said. 

“I have to go now sweetheart. I’ve been here for too long. Two long years.” Chenle says without shifting his gaze away from his phone. Furiously typing a decent reply to his father. “You’ve got anything else to say before I go?”

“Tell me you love me.”

Chenle’s eyes snap back to Jisung. 

“What did you just say?”

“Tell me you love me Zhong Chenle!” Jisung commands.

Chenle can’t help but chuckle in disbelief at the man in front of him. “Don’t do this to yourself Jisung. Don’t make yourself look more pathetic than you already are. Besides, why would I do that?” 

“All I’m asking for you is to tell me you love me! I have asked you to fucking burn a bitch alive and you can’t even do this?! Make it make sense Zhong Chenle!” Not even waiting for Chenle’s reply, Jisung starts shouting again. “Just tell me you love me! Lie to me! I don’t fucking care! Just tell me you love me and I will forget everything that you’ve done!” 

This isn’t right. He shouldn’t be doing this. His family will definitely kill him. But Jisung is too selfish to care what is right and wrong at this moment. It would only take him three words. Three fucking words to turn his back on what happened. Jisung wouldn’t give a damn if he looks pathetic and disgusting. He’s willing to turn a blind eye even if his damned empire burns and reduces to ashes. 

Just three words. Lie or not. He’s willing to believe it.

“Just please tell me you love me Chenle. I will forget this night ever happened. Lie to me one more time.” he begs, his voice breaking as he desperately tries to fight back his tears.

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m sorry to break this to you but…” Chenle leans closer to his ear and whispers words he never wanted to hear from him. 

“I never loved you sweetheart. Not even for a second.” 

Chenle leans back and shows Jisung the most infuriating smile he has ever seen.

If Jisung can still handle what Chenle was saying a few minutes before, well, this definitely did the job. Jisung finally snaps and stops himself from holding back. He shrugs off Chenle’s arms and grabs him by the shoulder then slams him against the door. 

Chenle’s head hits the door too hard. For a moment, Chenle’s eyes lose focus but when it comes back, he sees Jisung loading his gun and aiming it right at his head. His hands shaking and knuckles red from gripping the gun too hard. 

“You sick fuck.” Jisung glowers, anger flooding his veins.

Jisung’s eyes. Chenle has seen those eyes. Usually directed at some of his men who fail to do an excellent job at some tasks or at some rival mafia attempting to take down Jisung. He has seen those eyes countless times now but never directed at him. 

Anger. Resentment. Betrayal. Disappointment. All can be seen in his eyes. Chenle isn’t quite sure what Jisung feels more. Maybe he feels them all so much at the same time. He doesn’t know. 

“Go on sweetheart. Do it.” Chenle taunts.

Sweetheart. The pet name that used to give him that thing they called ‘butterflies in the stomach’ had turned stupid and obnoxious in Jisung’s mind. How sickening. 

“Don’t fucking call me that.” Jisung says with his jaws clenched. His finger slowly curling to the trigger.

“I said do it Jisung!” Chenle frustratedly shouts at him. “Prove me wrong! Prove everyone wrong! Fucking shoot me!” 

The next second, the loud noise of a gunshot resonates all over the apartment. 

Chenle lets out the shaky breath. He feels blood dripping down from where the bullet slightly grazed his ears. His heart racing from the adrenaline rushing through his body. Hands clamming up as fear slowly creep into him.

For a few seconds, not a single movement was made. Jisung’s gun remained aimed at Chenle. Chenle still pressed against the door. Until something breaks in the room, Jisung’s last ounce of willpower. Jisung’s shoulder slowly slumps in defeat. His grip on the gun slowly loosens and soon the gun falls to the floor by his feet. 

Jisung’s eyes glassy from the tears continuously falling. Breath hitching as he tries to breathe and not make too much noise yet failing miserably. His hands making its way to his hair and tugging on it too strong.

Jisung steps back until his back hits the wall and finally, his legs give out. Paralyzed from the words, the truth, that came out of Chenle’s lips.

“Just like what I said.” Chenle walks forward and looks down at the pitiful crying figure on the floor that once held a great mafia in the palm of his hands. “You let your emotions control you. That’s your weakness Park Jisung. The greatest weakness one could ever have in this world. As long as we belong to this sickening world, we don’t have the luxury to feel too much.” 

“Run.”

“What?” 

“Don’t make me repeat myself Zhong. This is the last chance I am giving you.” Jisung raises his head and glares at him. “Fucking run! Never come back! Don’t even think about it or I will not hesitate to plant a bullet inside your fucking head myself!”

Chenle sighs and kneels down so that his face is at the same level as Jisung. He lifts his hand to cup Jisung’s cheeks. His eyes studying every part of Jisung’s face as if memorizing it for the last time. “I would like to see you try sweetheart.” Chenle says before closing the distance between them. 

It’s the same rose-colored lips that Jisung is kissing but nothing is the same anymore. The kiss was different from those from before. The kiss was soft. Way too soft and true for what happened for the past minutes that Jisung can’t help but close his eyes and fool himself once more. There is barely any pressure on Chenle’s part as if he’s scared that a little bit more pressure would break Jisung. Even just for that moment, he’s willing to forget and let himself fall for the hundredth time. Before Jisung could even lift his hand to firmly hold Chenle’s head and deepen the kiss, Chenle pulls away first and immediately stands up to leave the room. Rushing to leave and forget this night but before he could step outside, he hears Jisung’s voice.

“Chenle.”

The shorter boy stops in his tracks and turns to look at the one who called him. “What? You got another of your ridiculous requests?” Chenle scoffs with his eyebrows raised. 

One last time. 

Maybe. Just maybe. Chenle will say those words back. Those words that never failed to make Jisung smile.

“I love you.”

Finally, for the first time that evening, Jisung saw emotions in his eyes. Guilt? Sadness? Longing? He’s not sure but it’s there. He definitely saw it in Chenle’s eyes but his boyfriend (his ex?) was quick in concealing it. Not even two seconds later, he’s staring again at cold and unfamiliar eyes.

“Goodbye Park Jisung.” and with that Chenle leaves the apartment and Jisung.

Jisung hears the front door closing but he remained seated on the floor. Waiting pathetically for Chenle to come back and tell him that it’s another one of his pranks to cheer him up. But he didn’t.

Jisung is alone once again.

His eyes look around the room that once held great moments. He looks at the office table where he usually sees Chenle sleeping who probably tried to finish all the paperwork he had to do in advance. He looks at the bed and remembers those times when they will just cuddle each other to sleep, even without anyone talking. His eyes continued roaming across the room reminiscing every moment with Chenle(even if it hurts) until it settles on his favorite part of Chenle’s bedroom. 

A black picture frame situated in Chenle’s bedside table.

A picture of them smiling at each other in the balcony of his own apartment. Chenle just looking at him with corner of his eyes crinkling and behind them, the blinding city lights of Seoul illuminate the city. The picture had everything Jisung ever cared for. Seoul and Chenle. He liked the picture so much he asked Jeno to print it out and had one for himself and the other for Chenle. The picture never failed to make his heart feel warm and fuzzy inside.

But not today.

Jisung wipes his tears away aggressively and wipes it down his pants. Jisung grabs the gun from the floor and stands up. He aims at the picture and shoots. 

Bullet after bullet. Shards of glasses flying across the room. 

He continues shooting the small image until he’s left with nothing but red, swollen eyes, a broken heart, a fallen empire, and an unanswered question in his mind.

_How could you do this to me?_

—————◈—————◈—————◈—————

Somewhere downstairs, Chenle walks out of the building, ignoring the stares of the people who are probably wondering why his left ear is bleeding. He sees Dejun finishing up a call while leaning against the black luxury car and as soon as Dejun’s eyes land on the figure walking towards him, he straightens up and bows.

“Sir Zhong.” Dejun greets handing Chenle a handkerchief. “Yangyang told me that your private jet is ready to go anytime.”

Chenle takes the piece of cloth and presses it to his bleeding ear. “Drive fast Dejun. The asshole wants me home as soon as possible.”

“I don’t think it’s wise to call your father an asshole Sir Chenle.”

“And I don’t think it’s wise for you to care about what I call him.” Chenle narrows his eyes at Dejun. “Do you want to know what it feels like to have a slitted throat Dejun?” Dejun sighs and mutters a quiet ‘no’. He silently opens the back door of the car for his boss and proceeds to go to the driver’s seat right after. Dejun starts the engine and then drives to where Yangyang is with the private jet.

After treating his own wounds, Chenle calls for his assistant again. 

“Dejun.”

“Yes Sir Chenle?”

“Dope me up with some valium before we fly. I don’t give a shit about what you put in me or if it kills me, just make me numb.”

“But Sir—” 

“I don’t remember asking for your fucking opinion so I suggest you shut up and shove that opinion up your ass.” he snaps at him. Irritated from everything right now.

After a few more minutes of silence, Dejun talks again. 

“You didn’t have to make out with me you know? The fact that you, of all people, ruined the mafia he worked hard on leading is enough to kill him.” he says.

Chenle sighs and looks outside the window, watching buildings pass by one by one. “The more he hates me, the faster he will forget.”

The black-haired man decides that he already had enough of Dejun’s comments so he presses the button that closes the glass between the backseat and the driver’s seat.

At the same time, the soundproof glass separating Chenle and Dejun closes, Chenle lets his tears fall. He had been trying so hard to hold it together since he saw those wide heartbroken eyes looking at him while Dejun kisses his neck. He nearly failed at keeping his tears from escaping when Jisung said those words that he wished he could hear more. 

He lifts his legs and hugs it so tight, not caring about dirtying the car seat. He tried to make himself so small in an attempt to control the amount of hurt and disgust that he feels towards himself. 

He reaches his hand to his left shoulder and claws at it repeatedly until his skin turns red. Wanting to remove that damned tattoo that ruined the only thing that made life worth living.

Fuck this life. Fuck this rotten city his father calls empire. 

_I’m sorry. Please forgive me Park Jisung._

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still struggling to write fics so if this sucks, I agree with you 🤪. I'll try my best to get better at writing to give you guys more high-quality fics.  
> Anyway, congratulations on reading until the end of this fic. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Feel free to tell me what you think about this by leaving a comment down below or sending me a message on my cc or twitter.  
> Please do leave a kudos if you liked it 🥺 It would mean so so so much to me. All the love! 💕💕💕  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreameiii)  
> [Curious Cat](curiouscat.qa/dreameiii)


End file.
